


H0w I 7h1nk 0f You

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Dwelling Adhere [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Songfic, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: “GO TO HELL!” Mituna screamed. Cronus only smirked at this. He didn’t care if he went to Hell… Not one bit.





	H0w I 7h1nk 0f You

**[Song Fic]**

**Song: 5Tr82he11 By MSI**

Mituna and Latula were on their way to the the park. John and Rose, who they had met up with in the human world, where tagging along to show the two trolls how to get there. Mituna, feeling spastic and twitchy as usual, wouldn’t stand for a casual walk. “No!” He yelled as Latula gently pulled him along the sidewalk, “I want my thkateboard!” 

**_Kill [3x]_ **

Latula sighed, but gave in, John and Rose watching silently. They didn’t want to interfere, and just tried to make quiet conversation with Latula as Mituna skated ahead. “I like to thkateboards.” Mituna said to no one in particular, smiling lightly. 

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_For what I want to do_ **

Mituna suddenly saw a figure approaching, forcing him to clumsily stop so he wouldn’t run into them and get hurt again. “Easy, tard, you almost ran me over.” A rude, familiar voice said. 

Mituna glared behind the blue and red glass of his helmet. “Get lotht, Cronuth!” He spat.

“Well who’s gonna help you if I  **don’t** ?” Cronus threatened, getting just inches away from his chest touching Mituna’s. The smoke from the cigarette in his mouth made Mituna want to hurl. 

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_For how I think of you_ **

Mituna frowned, saying, “I-I’ll tell my betht friends, an they’ll beat you up!” Childishly.

He looked behind him, about to tell Latula that Cronus was being a jerk again. But he saw no one on the sidewalk behind him. Oh no, he had gone too far ahead, and now he was all alone. Cronus smirked, seeing this. “Oh, look who’s lost  **now** ?” 

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_Nobody understands_ **

Now Mituna felt scared. What was Cronus going to do to him? Cronus was wondering the same thing, smirking behind his cigarette. He noted the small frown on Mituna’s face. How he was clutching his skateboard, his breathing picking up from fright. How Mituna’s cute little fangs showed from behind his lips. 

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_And it was fucking worth it, man!_ **

Wait. Cute? No, no, no. Cronus had cast away those types of thoughts since the day of “the accident”. Mituna wasn’t  **his** Mituna anymore. God, he didn’t even remember Cronus as his best friend… He had tried to get the courage to tell Mituna how he really felt; but his chances were all torn away from him when Mituna was hurt. 

**_No regrets_ **

**_Straight to hell_ **

No, he wasn’t  **his** Mituna. Cronus could do whatever he wanted with  **this** Mituna. 

**_Hell_ **

Cronus suddenly grabbed Mituna by the collar, making the Captor gasp and cringe, waiting to be struck.

**_Go_ **

And it happened, sending Mituna crashing to the ground. He let out a scream, tears stinging his eyes, ready to burst at the seams. Cronus chuckled before giving the other a swift kick to the side, earning another scream. “L-Latula, hel-” Cronus cut Mituna off.

“Oh shut up, retard. She’ll be happy that you're dead. Then she won’t have to take care of you. You’re nothing but a burden to everyone else, ya know that?”

**_No regrets_ **

**_Straight to hell_ **

“Ya know what else?” Cronus continued, crouching down, looking Mituna in the eyes. “You’re  **nothing** .”

Mituna began to cry now, trying to get up from the blows. Cronus inhaled some of his cigarette smoke before promptly blowing it into Mituna’s face. Mituna let out a sob, his eyes burning from the horrid fumes.

**_Hell_ **

“Th-Thtop!”

**_I'm going, going, going, gone [4x]_ **

Cronus scowled, saying, “You just don’t get it, do you? You failed everyone! Everyone hates you, and you don’t even  **know it** ! You’re just so stupid!” 

**_Straight to hell_ **

Mituna shakily got to his feet. Where was Latula? Why wasn’t she here to protect him? Mituna cried harder, finally pulling himself off the ground, searching for breath. Cronus watched with a look of disgust. Once on his feet, Mituna tried to grab his skateboard, which he had dropped when Cronus hit him. But the bigger troll was quick to get it, holding it up and out of the shorter troll’s reach. 

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_For what I think of you_ **

Cronus watched with amusement as Mituna tried to jump up and grabbed his beloved skateboard. “G-Give it back, you jerk!” He screeched, “Fuck you, Cronuth!” He was getting angry at the Ampora, just wanting to get his skateboard and run away; to be safe again. 

“Yeah, sure. Shouldn’t I just put you out of your misery?” Cronus replied, watching with a evil smile as Mituna struggled to try and get his skateboard back.

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_For what I want to do_ **

Mituna screamed, throwing his balled up fist at Cronus in frustration. Mituna tried to fight back, but all attempts were in vain.  Cronus was unaffected as Mituna hit his chest and stomach, giving a bored expression. “GO TO HELL!” Mituna screamed.

**_I'm going straight to hell_ **

**_There's nothing that you can do_ **

Cronus only smirked at this. He didn’t care if he went to Hell… Not one bit. He grabbed Mituna before he could take another swing. He froze though, fist pulled back. He hadn’t noticed until now, but when he punched Mituna, his helmet fell off, now laying in the grass. 

**_Oh, I'm going straight to hell_ **

Cronus now saw Mituna’s eyes and slightly wavy hair. He saw that Mituna had his tongue out, past his lips and between his two fangs like usual. Before he could stop himself, Cronus was pulling Mituna in by his collar, pressing his lips against his own. 

**_And it was fucking worth it, man!_ **

Mituna let out a muffled scream, struggling to try and pull away from Cronus. He didn’t like this at all. 

**_No regrets_ **

**_Straight to hell_ **

Suddenly Mituna was being forcefully pulled away from Cronus, being wrapped in loving arms. “Stay the hell away from him, you bastard!” Latula yelled, glaring at the Ampora. 

 

**_Going, going, going [2x]_ **

Cronus huffed, seeing that John and Rose were glaring at him as well. “Whatever.” He spat out before turning and leaving. Mituna sniffled and clung to Latula, frightened; and now also confused. Latula had seen the kiss, and was now very worried for Mituna. Did he even know how to process all of this? 

**_Straight to hell_ **

Latula was afraid that all of this would trigger yet another seizure; trying to calm his nerves as she held him. While Latula comforted him, Mituna tranced a gloved finger over his lips. Why had Cronus done that…? Why did he have to hurt him so much? To be so mean?  Oh Mituna just wished that Cronus would go to hell… 

 

**The End**


End file.
